


All For One - McDanno version

by Jadzia



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadzia/pseuds/Jadzia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I loved the video made from CBS for All For One, but needed to have a McDanno vid for this song because it's so them: 'my brother, myself, my saviour, my friend'...</p>
            </blockquote>





	All For One - McDanno version

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the [McDanno Advent Calendar](http://mcdannoland.tumblr.com/post/103983060251/hello-mcdanno-shippers-out-there-i-already) on McDannoLand

  


Emergency link in case youtube decides to delete it as they did with other of my vids:  


[All For One - McDanno Version](http://www.angelisintetici.ch/h50/allforone.mp4)


End file.
